It's My Weird! Life
by Jasper Knight
Summary: Kehidupan cinta MattxMello dan MattxLidner hiksu -srooot!-


Genre: Drama/Humor

Title: It's My [weird!] Life

©DeathNote:Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

©Naruto:Masashi Kishimoto

Author Note's: Mello disini cewek!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Halo! Saya Ren bersama partner saya Ai disini. Saya sama dia penulis pemula, jadi para senpai mohon bantuannya (_ _).

Bagi yang udah baca arigato gozaimasu sudah sudi membaca fanfic gaje, asal jadi, aneh, dll. Maklum masih pemula nyoo~

Klo ada yg mo request fanfic boleh kok! XD

Ok, ok saya udh kebanyakan cingcong, so enjoy this fic!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

-Pagi yang cerah dikamar asrama Matt!-

What's up fuanzai ippai

Hanzai kienai towani

What's up fuanzai ippai

(Uramini wana dare down?)

What's up fuanzai ippai

Hanzai kienai towani

What's up uanzai ippai

"Berisik!" Matt melempar hp malangnya ke tong sampah dan kembali tidur. Dia tak peduli padahal jam sudah menunjukkan 05.45 pagi.

Bugh!

Kaki Matt terasa seperti ditendang, dan waktu Matt membuka mata, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mello cuma pake celana pendek dan kaos putih tipis tidur disebelahnya.

"Mel...?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Dan sebuah teriakan Matt berhasil membuat kaca asrama putra pecah semua.

Mello terbangun dan memukul kepala Matt pakai guling. "Berisik! Ngapain lu dikamar gue?" Tanya Mello.

"Kamarmu? Ini kamarku!" Matt langsung menjitak kepala Mello.

Mello mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Sebuah kamar bercat krem dan konsol game memenuhi setiap sudut. "I... Ini..." Mello tidak percaya.

"TIIDDAAAAAKK!!!!!!"

Dan teriakan kedua berhasil membuat tembok asrama putra retak.

Mello menyambar selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya. "Kok aku bisa tidur dikamarmu?" Tanya Mello tak percaya. Rasanya aneh, padahal tadi malam dia tidur di kamarnya, tapi sekarang dia ada di kamar game freak bergoogle ini.

"Mana ku tahu!" kata Matt ketus. Tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu.

Mello menatap game freak dengan tatapan ragu-ragu. Tadi malam aku di apain ya? Pikiran itu memenuhi pikiran Mello yang sedang mumet.

"Nih." Matt memberikan sebuah jaket berwarna merah darah ke Mello. "Pakai itu. Jangan sampai mereka tahu kau perempuan."

"Makasih." Mello langsung memakai jaket itu dan membuka pintu, meninggalkan kamar Matt.

***

"Matt!" Ternyata Mikami yang memanggilnya.

"Hn?" Matt tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pspnya.

"Seru sekali." Komentar Mikami. Matt diam dan melanjutkan gamenya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

"Mikami! Matt!" Raito menepuk pundak kedua temannya itu. Matt langsung mem-pause gamenya. "Oi."

"Matt, tadi malam kamu tidur sama Mello ya?" Tanya Raito, tepat, singkat, dan padat.

Muka Matt bersemu merah dan langsung melempar pspnya, telak kena kepala Raito. "Ngga!"

Mikami memiringkan kepala. "Tidur sama... Mello?" 5 detik Mikami terdiam. "HUAKAKAKAK!" Mikami langsung ketawa guling-guling.

Raito menatap Matt seperti investigator yang sedang menginvestigasi maling ayam. "Lu ga bohong kan Matt?"

Matt merinding. Kok mukanya Raito jadi mirip Feni Rose versi cowok ya? Pikir Matt. Ok, tenang Mail Jeevas. Masih ada kesempatan untuk membohongi Raito.

Opsi 'Membohongi Raito':

1. Bohong

Bohong dan mengatakan "aku ga mungkin tidur sama cewek barbar seperti dia!"

Resiko: dia kena hantam Mello dan harus masuk Rumah sakit sekolah selama sebulan. NO!

2. Jujur

Jujur dan pasrah mengatakan "Iya aku tidur sama dia."

Akibat: digosipin sampai mati dan R.I.P karena dimutilasi Mello. Absolutely NO!

3. Diam

Diam dan ga komen.

Akibat: digosipin 1 sekolah.

Maybe yes, maybe No.

Aha! Dikepala Matt ada lampu usang 5 watt yang langsung diambil sama Mr. Roger gara-gara lampu ruangan osis mati.

"Memang ada bukti?" Tanya Matt.

"Ada!" kata Raito dengan tatapan [sok] sangat meyakinkan, lebih meyakinkan dari para motivator, mbak-mbak spg rokok sama presenter silet (buset tuh mulut ampe monyong 5 centi-author digeplak presenter silet-)

Mikami berhenti ketawa dan kembali normal. "Mana buktinya?"

"Iya, mana buktinya?" Timpal Matt.

Raito mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya. "Tadaa!" Dia menunjukkan hp nya. Matt sama Mikami shock habis saat ngeliat gambar di hp yang ditunjukkan oleh Raito.

Gambar Matt sama Mello lagi tidur bareng!

Matt memandang foto itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Rai, kamu ga manipulasi foto ini kan?"

"Ngga tuh. Asli, aku dapat dari kamarmu."

"Wuii..." Mikami tepuk-tepuk tangan kayak anak kecil nonton topeng monyet. "Hebat lu Rai, bisa dapat foto beginian."

Matt nganga. Ga percaya temannya itu ternyata stalker. Bukan stalker biasa, stalker mesum pula!

"Eh Rai, hapus foto itu!" Matt berusaha mengambil hp terkutuk sekaligus terlaknat Raito. Tapi Raito tetap bisa menghindar.

"Kufufufu telat, udah aku masukin photobucket." Raito tersenyum laknat seperti saat dia menghabisi para penjahat dunia pake death note.

Matt menelan ludah.

Devil Matt: Fuck you Raito! Gue hack semua accountmu baru tau! Tunggu pembalasan dari gue, miahahaha!

Angel Matt: ingat lagi puasa, ga boleh main hack-hack an!

Devil Matt: lu pilih mana? Kita mati atau hack account nya?

Angel Matt: Ukh, hack sajalah... *angel Matt K.O*

Devil Matt: MIAHAHAHAHA!

Back to Matt, Raito, and Mikami...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lu ga marah sama gue Matt?" Tanya Raito.

Matt menggelengkan kepala. "Makasih Rai atas hadiahnya." Lalu dia meninggalkan Mikami sama Raito yang cengo ngeliat sikap Matt.

"Gawat Rai..."

"Gawat kenapa?"

Mikami langsung meningalkan Raito yang membatu.

"Woi Teru Mikami!"

***

Wajah Mello pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari wajah putih pucatnya. Takada teman sebangkunya menaydari ada yang tidak beres dari temannya itu.

"Kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya Takada.

"Tak apa-apa." Gumam Mello pelan.

Bagaimana ini? Tadi malam aku tidur sama Matt! Uh... Mudah-mudahan ini tidak tersebar. Mello hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati dan berharap tidak bertemu Matt.

Apa aku pindah sekolah aja ya? Pindah sekolah dan menjadi gelandangan? Of course NO! Bunuh diri? Absolutely NO! Nyamar jadi OB sekolah? NOOO!

Mello tengelam dalam pikirannya, membuat Takada merinding. Dia pikir Mello gila gara-gara ga makan coklat selama sehari dan mendadak mukanya ngalahin si Sadako.

"Oi." Seseorang menyentuh pundak Mello, membuat gadis itu kaget. Hampir saja dia menonjok orang yang menyentuhnya tapi tak jadi karena orang itu adalah Matt...

Matt...

Muka Mello bersemu merah, semerah dan setebal lipstik merah mirip Marlyn Monroe yang dipake Misa setiap hari-author digampar Misa-.

Takada mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mello yang tiba-tiba pucat. Dari hidungnya keluar cairan merah kental mirip santan.

Ada yang bisa menebak itu apa?

Yang pasti itu bukan sirup XD

Iya benar, Mello nosebleed readers! Dengan cara yang ga elite pula!

Mello: Kan kamu yg bikin scriptnya! Dasar dodol

Ren: Udahlah lanjut! Camera, rolling, action!

Ai: Pak, filmnya habis...

Ren: beli di toko ujung kan ada

Ai: Tapi pak...

Ren: apalagi? *udah bete*

Ai: Ga ada uang

Ren: Nih!

Ai: Makasih pak!

-balik lagi-

Ren: Camera rolling, action!

"Matt, Mello!" Muka Takada yang tadi adem ayem berubah menjadi panic at the disco saat melihat Mello pingsan bersimbah darah nosebleed.

Matt tersenyum boyish dan mengangkat tubuh Mello. "Aku mau bawa dia ke UKS."

"Tolong ya."

Matt kembali memunculkan senyum boyish itu di wajahnya. Tapi senyum boyish itu bukan membuat Takada tenang, malah membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Matt baik ya, mau nganterin Mello ke UKS. Eh tapi gue khawatir nih sama Mello, takutnya dia diapa-apain sama Matt. Habis tampangnya Matt memang ada tampang cabulnya sih. Mello... Jangan tinggalkan sahabatmu yang masih perawan ini seorang diri!

***

Mata Mello perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Bau ini...

Bau rumah sakit sekolah...

Cowok berambut merah?

Pak Sasori? Si guru boneka nya Rini Idol itu? Eh Pak sasori bukannya lagi cuti di Luxemburg ya? Lha terus siapa dong?

Eh ada google nya juga. Google jelek warna ijo nangkring di lehernya, hihi norak! Panas-panas gini pake baju strips merah-hitam sama vest? Udah gila ini orang.

Disamping nya ada psp sama majalah FHM (busyet bacaannya O_O)

Lho kok?

"Kyaaaaa!"

Matt terbangun. "Rupanya kau sudah sadar ya?" Lagi-lagi senyum boyish muncul dari wajahnya. Sukses membuat author eneg en bosen liat.

Matt langsung mendapat 'ciuman' guling. Tanpa basa-basi Matt langsung menyingkirkan guling itu.

"PERVERT! Belum puas ya lo tadi malem tidur sama gue?!" Bentak Mello. Wajahnya merah, dari telinganya keluar asep, mirip gunung berapi mau meledak, muntahin lava yang emang ajiib!(ngikut iklan zakat XD).

Matt langsung menutup mulut Mello. "Shh... Pelan-pelan aja ngomongnya!"

Mello mengangguk dan melepaskan tangan Matt dari mulutnya. Dua-duanya terlarut dalam diam, dan tiba-tiba Matt mengambil psp dan tasnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Mello. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Matt.

"Tentu saja balik ke kamarku," Matt melirik Mello. "Apa kau mau kutemani sampai besok?"

Mello tersenyum kecut. "Sudahlah, balik saja ke kamarmu."

"Aufwiedersehen, Mello." Ucap Matt. Dan perlahan-lahan pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Mello sendirian di rumah sakit [angker] itu.

Sesaat Mello terdiam. "Eh kenapa aku masuk sini ya?" Pikirnya. Dia melihat bantalnya, ada sedikit noda darah disitu.

"Ah mungkin mimisan."

Mello menyingkap selimutnya dan kembali ke alam mimpi. Jeng jeng jeng!

-Tolong aktifkan NSP Alumina*bletak!*maksud saya L's Theme atau Requiem anda XD-

"Ternyata ada pasien yang cantik yah..."

"Darah? Kepala ganteng eh kepala buntung?!?!?!"kata Mello. Dihadapannya ada pastor kepala buntung, hantu the grudge, chucky dan sebangsanya menatap Mello dengan muka nepsong.

"Khikhikhi.... Cewek ganteng eh cantik. Main sama kita yuk!"

"SEEEEEETHHHHHHANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!! MAMAT, HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Mello nangis kejer, takut diperkosa sama makhluk ga jelas. Mending juga gue diperkosa sama Mamat dah... Pikir Mello. Nah lho? Mao lo diperkosa sama si Mamat? Ok, request anda diterima, Mello dirape sama Mamat! XDD –author dimutilasi Mello-.

-Dikamar Matt-

"Ah shit! Kalah lagi!" seru Matt sambil melempar kartu poker.

Oh ternyata si Matt lagi maen poker sama Raito dan Near. Tadi sebenarnya ada Mikami dan Beyond, tapi udah balik ke kamar, mau ngerjain peer sama makan selai katanya. (author: halah bilang aja mau pacaran sama Takada n Sayu-WTF?! BeyondxSayu?!- XD)

"Eh Matt, lu denger teriakan ga?" Tanya Near pasang tampang horror.

Matt mengernyitkan dahi. "Teriakan siapa?" Tanya Matt balik.

"Itu... Teriakan yayangmu, Mello." Ujar Raito tanpa dosa.

BLETAK!

Matt langsung menghajar Raito.

"Eh gue mau ke RS!" kata Matt sambil mengambil vestnya. Near dan Raito ngikut Matt.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit sekolah ruangan 13 –serem bo!- Matt, Raito, dan Near takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Astojim..." Komentar Near

"A... Apa-apaan ini?" Komentar Matt smabil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Lalala... Pangeran berkuda putih menjemput Cinderella..." Komentar Raito gazebo.

Ya readers! Si Mello lagi party sama makhluk-makhluk gazebo bentuknya. Ada Sadako lagi pacaran sama Pocong, Chucky lagi maen piso sama Chicky-bukan makanan, Chicky itu teman bermain si Chucky- sedangkan Mello lagi maen uno sama pastor kepala buntung, hantu the grudge-author lupa namanya-, Leather face, dan arwah-arwah ga jelas.

"HOREEEE! GUE MENANG LAGI! PASTOR, LO NARI CARAMEL DANSEN!" Pekik Mello. Dengan ogah-ogahan Pastor itu nari-nari caramel dansen. Yang lain tepok tangan kayak anak kecil ngeliat topeng monyet jumpalitan. Si Mello ampe buka baju gara-gara kepanasan membuat Matt, Raito dan Near nosebleed.

"Mamat, Raito, Near? Ngapain disini?" Tanya Mello.

Matt ga bisa ngomong gara-gara... Yah kau tahulah... Jadi si Near yang ngomong. "Mel, pake baju dulu gih."

"Ah iya."

Mello pke baju yang sudah dipenuhi noda bercak darah gara-gara makhluk gazebo tadi. "So, kenapa kalian kesini?"

"Kan tadi kamu minta tolong." Jawab Near kalem, matanya sparkle-sparkle gitu, entah mengapa.

Mello cengo. "Emang tadi gue minta tolong ya?"

"Woi Mel! Sadar, lu tadi manggil-manggil nama Mamat!" kata Raito sambil menepuk pipi Mello dengan lumayan keras dan dibalas oleh Mello dengan tamparan.

5 menit Mello berpikir. "Oh iya ge tadi manggil Mamat. Mau main uno?" Ajak Mello sembari menunjuk makhluk-makhluk gazebo lagi party diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Ng... Ada JTR di tv, gue mo nonton! Bye-bye!" Raito langsung kabur tanpa pamit.

Near panik. "Eng... Tadi ada peer fisika yang belum selesai! Tha-tha!" Near ikut-ikutan kabur. Sedangkan Matt menatap cengo sahabat-sahabatnya yang udah kabur duluan.

Mello menyeringai. "Kamu ga sibuk apa-apa kan Matt? Ayo main tumpuk tulang sama gue." Rayu Mello.

"Ukh... Sialan lu Nate River n Yagami Raito!" Teriak Matt.

"Afh ufhah fafghi! Fafay Mfatt, Mfello." Para makhluk gazebo itu akhirnya pergi dari kamar rumah sakit nista ini. Ehm ga jelas ya? Ok kita translate dulu: Ah udah pagi! Bye-bye Matt, Mello.

"Fafay gugha! Bfsok kfsni yfah!" kata Mello sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. (Translateny lagi! Bye bye juga! Besok kesini ya!")

"Jah dia malah tidur." Ucap Mello. Senyum kecil terkembang di wajah pucatnya. "Imutnya..." Desisnya pelan, takut membangunkan Matt.

"Oyasumi Mail Jeevas."

Pintu tertutup dan lampu dimatikan, mengantar keduanya ke alam mimpi.

***

Paginya...

"GYAAAAAAA!!!"

Teriakan mengawali pagi di Whammy's House yang tenang ini. Membuat warganya panik dan bingung. Kok setiap pagi selalu diawali dengan sebuah teriakan yang berhasil membuat kaca pecah dan tembok retak ya?

Harus beres-beres lagi. Batin Roger. Ia lalu mengambil semen, sekop dan sebuah android yang selalu membantunya. (wuih canggih bener O_O)

Ternyata yang teriak adalah Beyond dan Mikami yang ga sengaja lewat koridor kamar nomor 13, tempat Mello dirawat. Mereka mencium bau amis seperti darah dan saat mereka membuka kamar nomor 13.

Kamar itu dipenuhi oleh darah.

Sprei terkoyak, noda bercak berwarna merah darah berceceran dimana-mana. Dan ada kepala anak kecil, otak, dan beberapa organ tubuh yang mulai membusuk lainnya.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Matt dan Mello tidur berdua dengan posisi berpelukan. Terang aja mereka shock dan berpikiran aneh-aneh, lha Mello sama Matt aja tidurnya begitu!

"Mello? Matt?" Perlahan-lahan Beyond menusuk-nusuk Matt dan Mello yang lagi pules tidur kayak pengantin baru menggunakan tongkat kayu. Mikami geleng-geleng ngelihat tingkah laku temannya yang psycho itu.

Braak!

Pintu didobrak oleh L dan Watari. Mereka berdua cengo ngeliat Matt dan Mello.

Reaksi Watari: Astagfirullah...

Reaksi L: ADA DOPPLEGANGGERKU DISINI!

Beyond angkat bicara. "L-sama, aku bukan doppleganggermu. Kita ini dulu adalah kakak-beradik yang terpisah karena ibu kita pergi meninggalkan kita di panti asuhan jelek ini." Suasana jadi dramatis nista gini dah (-.-;)

"L-sama..."

"Beyond..."

"Kakak..."

"Adik..."

"Eh udah! Stop! Stop!" kata Mikami muak melihat duo gaje sok dramatis ini. Watari cuma sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah laku anak didiknya yang memang jauh dari kata 'normal'.

Beyond manyun. Cih apa-apaan sih Mikami? Kalau tadi berhasil aku kan bisa minta L bikin perusahaan selai stroberi, Beyond namanya! Batin Beyond gaje. Oh jadi itu toh motifnya. –author ikut-ikutan sweatdrop-.

Mikami, Beyond, L dan Watari memandang Mello dan Matt yang masih tidur.

Tuing, tuing! Mikami melempar coklat hershey dan psp ke arah Mello dan Matt tapi mereka tetap tidur. Mikami mau ngelempar super computer tapi ga jadi karena ditahan Watari dengan alasan: "Nanti saya bunuh diri."[alasan yang tidak masuk akal ="=a]

"Memel... Saya punya 3 coklat hershey ukuran jumbo loh..." Rayu L seraya mendekatkan coklat kearah hidung Mello. Dengan refleks Mello menyambar coklat itu dari tangan L dan memakannnya seperti singa yang ga makan daging zebra selama seminggu.

Plok plok plok! Watari, Beyond, dan Mikami tepuk tangan. L memakai air liurnya untuk merapikan rambut dan bergaya seperti pahlawan bertopeng [hoeek]. "L gitu loh!" Mikami, Mello, Beyond dan Watari langsung sweatdrop on the spot.

"Mello KRAK udah bangun. Tinggal KRAK Matt." Ujar Beyond. Suara apa itu? Oh rupanya suara gigitan coklat Mello XD.

"Woi mel! Jangan potong orang yang lagi ngomong dong!" Beyond langsung ngelempar golok ke arah Mello dan berhasil ditangkis oleh L dengan capueronya.

"L-sama, hiks..." Mello terisak bersimbah air mata yang berhasil membuat L merinding. [serasa ngeliat sadako nangis ya pak? Wakakakak]

"L-SAMA...! AKU SAYANG KAMU! HIKSU! Srooot-!"

Dan bencana pun dimulai dari sini...

Mello berusaha memberikan 'Pelukan Besar Ala Misa'

Insting bertahan hidup milik L membuatnya menyingkir 3 langkah ke kanan.

Insting sayang Mello membuatnya mengubah arah, lalu satu hentakan kuat ke lantai, dia melayang, (dalam gerakan slowmotion), melayang menuju L. Mello memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi udara menerpa wajahnya. Dan…

"BRUK…Cring…BRUAGHK!!"

Mello dengan sukses melancarkan Jurus no 13. Objek yang di tubruknya sampai terjatuh.

…. Rasanya…

Mello mempererat pelukannya, dia membuka matanya dan merasakan kelembutan dari rambut hitam dan mata merah yang-

"EEEEHHHHH??"

Mello melepas pelukannya dan melompat mundur. "K-kok?"

Beyond masih tergeletak di lantai. Tak bergerak. Wajahnya memerah.

L memandangi Beyond penuh iba. Dia berhasil selamat di detik terakhir dengan mengorbankan makhluk yang sedang depresi karena kekurangan asupan selai strawberry.

Beyond memegangi dadanya, ada debar yang tak normal. Dia memandang ke arah Mello yang menepuk-nepukkaos putih bercak merahnya, berusaha menghilangkan aroma Beyond. Dan jantungnya semakin berpacu dalam melodi rock n roll.

L memandang bergantian pada Mello dan Beyond. Wajah Beyond semakin merah , dia… masa sih? Ah tidak mungkiiin... (=_=;)

Matt terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik. "Mello? L-sama, Watari, Mikami, Beyond? Ngapain disini?" Tanya Matt. Dia mengelus-ngelus kepalanya, sepertinya pusing.

"Hm... Perjodohan Beyond dengan Mello." Jawab Mikami asal. L mulutnya menganga, Beyond membatu, dan Mello mulutnya berbusa. Matt menatap Mikami dengan tatapan ga percaya sedangkan yang diliat cuma cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

"Bukan kok, Matt!" Mello berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. "Si Mikami asal ngomong aja tuh!"

Matt mengelap mukanya dari 'hujan dadakan' Mello. "Oh gitu..." Dia langsung memainkan psp yang nakring diatas meja samping ranjang Mello.

Krieet. Pintu terbuka sedikit, membuat Mello dan yang lain menahan nafas. Takut kalau yang datang itu psikopat haus darah yang menginginkan darah dan daging mereka.

Semua makin kaget saat pintu terbuka sedikit [lagi] muncul sesuatu berwarna putih. Semacam rambut.

'Itu pasti serigala tua yang nyamar jadi nenek-nenek! Pasti!' Pikir L [sok] yakin dan [sok] pasti itu. Buset ternyata L terobsesi dengan putri salju toh...

'Err... Rasanya gue tau itu apa. Ya, itu pasti...WHITE CHOCOLATE!' Mello ngiler 3,5 liter denger kata 'chocolate'. Membuat yang lain menjauh gara-gara ilfil+jijik.

'Masa itu... Istri gue?' Pikir Watari. 'Tapi rasanya aku ga punya istri deh.'

'Uh... Mudahan bukan enyak gue...' Mikami panic at the disco ngedenger kata enyak. Mother Complex ya bu? –apalagi coba?-

'Jangan-jangan dia penjaga toko game tua, jelek, dan gendut itu. Minta gue ngembaliin cd game Resident Evil 4 yang belum gue balikin. Hiiy~! Bye-bye my console game, hiksu.' Matt sudah rela menjadikan semua console gamenya untuk jadi tebusan akibat telat balikin cd Resident Evil 4.

Inilah akibat kalau anak-anak anda kebanyakan makan chicki. Otaknya korslet semua!

"HALO SEMUAAA!" Sapa Near. Cowok itu ga pake piyama kedodoran seperti biasa, tapi...

.

.

.

.

BAJU SUSTER

.

.

.

.

.

DENGAN ROK MINI PULA!

(author dikeroyok sama fansnya Near)

Mello: -mulut berbusa dan mata hampir keluar dari sarangnya-

Matt: -nganga 37 meter-

Watari: -mengurut dada dan baca ayat kursi-

Mikami: -banjir nosebleed-

L: -joget-joget gaje-

Dan ini juga akibatnya kalau anak anda kebanyakan baca fanfic gaje! (ditampol author lainnya)

"Mello-chan! Near mau ngerawat Mello-chan dengan sepenuh hati dan sepenuh cinta Near yang membara nee!" kata Near. Matanya sparkle-sparkle aneh gitu, membuat Mello merinding.

"Err... Near makasih. Tapi please jangan pake baju itu." Mello nunjuk-nunjuk baju Near yang sumpah bok, sexi abis! Suster ngesot aja kalah sexy! [iyalah suster ngesot aja bajunya eng... ing.... eng...]

"Eh kenapa? Mello-chan ga suka? Kan Near pake baju ini khusus buat Mello-chan tersayang!" Near mulai ngegombal-gombal gaje. "Cepetan ganti sebelum mataku buta permanen!" perintah Mello. Near tertunduk dan menuju toilet yang ada disamping kiri ranjang Mello.

Ruangan rumah sakit itu berubah menjadi studio 4 AJTV –Alex aku pinjam AJTV-nyah!-.

"Too late, Mikami menculik Near. Kenapa Mikami menculik Near? Ada apa gerangan? Apakah Mikami itu biseks? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Takada mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu biseks? Tunggu jawabannya di Silat Lidah Investigasi. Saya Ai Zapiska bersama teman saya yang tukang molor ini Ren Ryuzaki mengucapkan selamat digebukin Mikami. Bye bye!" kata Ai salah satu author fanfic ini. Mulutnya monyong-monyong 7,8 centi bo, ngalahin si Fenny Rose yang nepsong bawain gosip –digampar feny+fansnya-.

Ren bangun. "Udah selesai yah acaranya?" Tanyanya sambil nguap-nguap. Ai ngangguk dilanjutin dengan seringai serigala. Syalalala... Hatiku gembira selalu, sampai-sampai aku dicap orang sinting! Dan lagu paporit author kita si Ai mulai mengalun, membuat dia semakin sinting dan nepsong lanjutin fanfic khukhukhu XD.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Ren: ah fanfic pertama saya selesai juga. Thank's a lot buat A dan R atas pinjaman diary nya dan D yang sudi meminjamkan diary nya ke saya hohoho.

Ai: Fanfic suci gue! Gara-gara elo kan fanfic gue yang aslinya angst/romance/drama/yaoi jadi gajebo ga jelas gini! Ren luh harus tanggung jawab!!!!

Ren: URUSAI! Udah tau gue benci yaoi, masih nekat bikin en minta gue bantuin elu. Ya gue gantilah plot en jalan ceritanya!

Ai: hiks gue salah milih partner! –nangis darah di pojokan-.

Ren: HUAKAKAKAK! Buat semuanya yang udh baca fanfic ini kudu, musti, wajib R.E.V.I.E.W! Kalo ga nanti para sadako akan menghantui kalian semua qiqiqiqi.... +Requiem mengalun+

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.


End file.
